


宇智波带土成长史*国庆中秋特辑

by Silvia_FT



Series: 山雀系列 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform, 柱斑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT
Summary: *2020-10-1，双节快乐啾～☆*柱斑，带卡*虽然本篇还没写到，但是12岁的堍的确是有神威了
Relationships: 千手柱间/宇智波斑, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Series: 山雀系列 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

【双节特辑】宇智波带土的奇妙之旅（上）

——————

宇智波带土掉进了一个兔子洞

1.

那是在宇智波带土十二岁的时候发生的事情。

“为什么这里有个洞？”

某一天蹲在墙角偷吃红豆糕的带土发出了来自灵魂的质问。

因为在他看来，昨天明明还什么都没有的地方，今天突然就多了一个洞，这个洞很深，带土就蹲在这个洞的旁边，他侧过头，往下看去竟一眼看不到头。

那么这个洞究竟是哪里来的？

但是没有人回答带土，平常时会接他话的卡卡西跟着宇智波斑训练去了，不在他的身边——这也是他能躲着宇智波斑在这里偷吃红豆糕的原因。

不不不，这不能说他没有队友爱，弃卡卡西于不顾，这场训练是卡卡西自己要求的加练，而他并不想加练，所以再怎么不舍他都只好哭唧唧地和笨卡卡道别。

要是让宇智波斑看到他无所事事，加练是绝对跑不掉的。

于是没有小伙伴在旁的宇智波带土只好自问自答——反正他也很擅长这个。

“难道是白绝挖的洞？家里也只有白绝会干这种事了。”

“阿飞要不要去问一下呢？”

“不不不，绝对不行。白绝会把我偷吃红豆糕的事情告诉老头子的。”

“啊啊啊阿飞会被老头子打死的，绝对不能找白绝！”

虽然带土不打算去找白绝确认洞是不是它挖的，但是带土决定把这个锅扣在白绝的头上。

不远处草丛中窸窸窣窣的声音传来，带土的视线立刻就从神秘洞口转移到了草丛那边去。

“咦？”宇智波带土瞪大了眼睛，“这是……兔子？”

确实是兔子。

一只雪白的小兔子从草丛中蹦出来，蹦到带土的脚边，之后兔子抬起头来，用红通通的眼珠子注视着带土——带土确实感受到了他在被一只兔子注视着——然后带土就看见这只兔子的小眼珠中竟然隐隐透出了一丝鄙夷。

“……哈？”小少年的脑袋上仿佛有问号具现化，他的视线随着兔子的眼珠子注视的方向缓缓下移，最后看到了自己手上剩余的一小半红豆糕。

难道说……他是被一只兔子鄙夷了偷吃红豆糕这件事？

不不不，可能是兔子想吃呢，毕竟红豆糕这么好吃。

宇智波带土微妙的沉默了，他顿了顿，将剩下的红豆糕塞进嘴里，迅速解决了。

“哼。”带土轻车熟路地清理了自己吃过红豆糕的证据，然后一脸得意地对兔子说，“不给你吃。”

兔子的目光更加鄙夷了，它往后蹦了一段，然后似乎是在测量距离，确认后它一个起跳，往带土这边而来。

冲过来后它又跳起来，一个转身，强力有劲的后腿径直踹在了带土的身上，把他踹下了旁边的洞里。

紧接着它自己也跳了下去。

“？？？”

他堂堂宇智波带土居然一脸懵逼地被一只兔子给一脚踹进了洞里。

这兔子一脚的力量居然都和千手柱间一拳的力量一样大了，现在的兔子这么恐怖的吗？

这个洞看似很深，但实际上没过半分钟，宇智波带土就落地了，只可惜他顾着震惊没有做出别的反应，导致了落地姿势不太对，造成了悲剧。

“嗷——！”

头朝地摔到地上的带土伸手捂住额头哀嚎出声，翻滚了好几圈后才停了下来。

大概是因为某种不可抗力在运作，十二岁的小少年撞得迷迷糊糊，白眼一翻就晕了过去。

好在红豆糕已经吃完了。

倒下前带土庆幸地想。

跟着跳进洞里的小兔子就在带土的身边，它直立起身，用前肢拍了拍小少年撞得红肿的额头，丝丝缕缕的光芒从它的前肢的地方散出，蔓延到被触碰的额头上，直到覆盖了小少年的全身，治愈了他摔落时受到的那些小伤害。

然后小兔子窝在带土的身边，静静地等待着。

2.

宇智波带土睁开了眼睛，对着木质的天花板茫然地眨了眨。

呜呜的叫声从他的耳边传来，他扭头看过去，是一只雪白的小兔子在叫唤，小兔子两只眼珠子红通通的，让他格外的有好感。

他喜欢红色的眼睛。带土想到这里，又在脑内补充了一句：黑色的眼睛也很喜欢。

带土爬起身，拍走衣服上沾染的尘土，然后弯腰捧起了兔子，将它抱在怀中。

他观察着周围：这是一间正方形的房间，有着木制的天花和地板，白色的砖墙，一扇门和一扇窗户。房间里什么都没有，唯一的物件是顶上的一盏灯。

窗户是非常漂亮的玻璃花窗，细碎的阳光透过花窗照进来，在地板上框出艳丽的色彩。带土检查了一下，发现是打不开的，他又走向门边，这扇门只是普通的木门，门把手是球型的，反锁的按钮在球形把手的中间，门内有个简单的插销，但是并没有插上。带土伸手去试了试，反锁是坏的，门把手能动，但是门打不开。

带土折腾门把手的时候，听到门外有铁锁撞击门板的声音，于是他判断这扇门是从外面被锁上了，根据两个不同的撞击声，还是两把锁。

除非暴力破拆，否则他出不去。

宇智波带土抱着小兔子回到房间的中央，看着地板上色彩斑斓的光斑，陷入了沉思。

“小兔子，这是哪里啊？”带土低头，问怀里的小兔子。

兔子叫了几声，像是在回答他，可是带土听不懂兔子在说什么，他问完后就在想要不要暴力破拆。

虽然只有十二岁，但是带土的脑中有一个很清晰的念头，那就是别说这扇门和那扇花窗，就算是这四堵砖墙他都能毫无压力的暴力破拆。

原来我这么强的吗？带土眨眨眼，接受了这个看似不可思议的事实。

“我记得……我好像是掉进了洞里？”思考中带土突然想起，他疑惑地提问，也不知道在问谁，“这里怎么看都不像是洞底吧，难道说那个洞是空间转移隧道吗？”

除了兔子发出的叫声，带土没有得到任何回答，他自言自语地继续说道，“我被转移到了这个地方，是意外吗？或者说是绑架？我应该很值钱吧？”

他看了看自己身上穿的和服，是上好的料子，深蓝色的料子上面隐隐有银色的暗纹闪烁着，外面套着的同色羽织上面还一左一右绣着两个家纹，连接用的长绳里甚至混有金丝。

“我肯定很值钱。”带土笃定地说。

带土怀中的兔子耳朵动了动，小脑袋往门口那里扭过去。

带土注意到兔子的动静，他侧耳仔细听了听，有脚步声正在靠近，很杂乱，人数有不少，大概……有9个人。

他转过身，正对着门口，眼中有些期待。

随着脚步声的靠近，那行人先前隐隐约约的说话声也能听清楚了，带土默默地听着，根据话中的信息判断现在是什么情况。

很快，他就确认了一些重点词汇：真人游戏、密室、线索、密码、解救人质、逃离。

逃离密室的真人游戏？带土若有所思，而且他觉得其中有几个的声音很耳熟。

可能是他认识的人。

等到声音靠近这个房间的时候，带土小声地咳了下，清了清嗓子，然后整理好情绪，开始大声求救。

“外面有谁在吗？请救救我——！”

颤抖的声音，带着哭音的腔调，真情实感得一批。

而带土想了想，开始幻想自己以后吃不了红豆糕这件事，然后立刻悲从心来，眼圈一红，眼泪开始啪嗒啪嗒地掉。

大颗大颗的泪水跌落到怀中的小兔子身上，而它已经僵硬了。

——小兔子觉得它兔生艰难。

外面霎时间混乱起来。

“难道是人质吗？”“好像是小孩子”“什么居然是小孩？！”“居然有两把锁！”“谁那么丧心病狂把小孩子锁在里面啊”“怎么办开门吗”“万一有诈呢”“那是小孩吧是小孩吧”

之类的语句林林总总。

你们倒是开门啊一群垃圾，光说不做有屁用？

宇智波带土掉着眼泪，面无表情地想。

“请救救我——”

带土又喊了一声，带着浓浓的鼻音。

“让开。”

一道冷酷的声音响起，随着他的话音落下，周围很快就安静下来，并且开始移动。

带土听见一道脚步声靠近门口后停下，等了一会后，那道声音又再次响起。

“柱间，你刚刚找到的那两把钥匙拿过来。”

“欸！”

另一道元气满满的声音响起，然后是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，可能是钥匙被递过去了，然后是金属的碰击声。

果然很耳熟，到底是谁的声音？

柱间这个名字也很耳熟。

带土想不起来。

“咔哒。”“碰咚。”

锁被打开的声音，锁砸落在地板上的声音。

“咔嚓。”

门被打开的声音。

带土立刻泪眼朦胧地看向门口。

一个头发扎成了马尾却依旧很炸的男人站在门口，对周围一阵打量之后低头看向他，另一个黑长直的男人站在他的后面，再后面的人都被莫名虚化了，连他们交头接耳的声音都不太听得见。

而且除了这两个人，其他的带土一个都不认识。

带土只认识这两个男人。

一透过眼睛的水雾看到领头的两人，带土立刻就想起他们是谁了。

宇智波斑，千手柱间。

而宇智波斑，好像是他爸。

“……哆酱？”带土一手抱着兔子，一手擦了擦眼泪，然后歪着头，犹犹豫豫地喊那个马尾炸毛的男人。

“诶——？！”黑长直的千手柱间震惊地看向宇智波斑，然后开始看看这个看看那个，发现两人是真的长得很像，一起走出去说是父子都没人会不信，于是他萎靡地消沉了，“呜，斑……你居然有儿子了，有儿子了……我还不知道……”

“你闭嘴，我没有儿子。”宇智波斑额角青筋暴起，肯定地否认，他紧盯着带土，发现这孩子居然长得有点像柱间，“……你是谁？”

“哦。”带土发现这个男人是真的不认识他，他吸了吸鼻子，闷闷地哦了声，然后瘪了瘪嘴，老老实实地道歉，“对不起，我认错人了。”

“没事。”

这孩子还挺乖的。

宇智波斑勾了勾唇。

“你叫什么名字啊？”千手柱间在他的身前蹲下，和颜悦色地问。

听到问话，带土愣了下，然后他低下头，苦思冥想了一会才回答他：“……带土。”随后他的声音坚定起来，他抬起头，重复着说，“带土，我叫带土。”

“你好啊带土，”千手柱间眼睛闪了闪，然后他笑了笑，说，“我叫柱间，他是斑。带土可以告诉我你为什么会在这里吗？”

带土手下撸了把兔子毛，摇头：“我不知道……醒来后就在这里了。”

“哦——”柱间若有所思地点头，他又问，“那你还记得是什么情况吗？”

“我掉进了洞里。”带土眨了眨眼，肯定地说，“然后我就不记得了。”

千手柱间摸了把带土的头发，意外地觉得手感还不错，他又伸手摸了把小兔子的毛，然后才站起身，朝宇智波斑说：“看来带土就是所谓的人质了。”

宇智波斑点了点头，问带土：“你要和我们一起走吗？”

带土猛地点头，眼泪又落了下来。

“我不知道这是哪里。”他说。

千手柱间朝带土伸出手，温柔地问：“带土牵着我的手，可以吗？”

带土伸出手，牵着柱间的手指。


	2. Chapter 2

【双节特辑】宇智波带土的奇妙之旅（中）

——————

感受来自游戏主办方的恶意吧

3.

柱间牵着带土，一行人从二楼走下一楼，走到了一个大厅里，一进入这里，他们就放松下来，沉默着分散坐在沙发或隔壁餐厅的椅子上，一言不发，气氛压抑。

但是他们又确实很放松，给带土的感觉就是……他们踏入了“安全区”。

真是奇妙。带土冷眼观察着。

宇智波斑找来纸巾，递给带土，顺便还踢了个垃圾桶在旁边。

“谢谢。”带土坐好了，小兔子乖乖地窝在他的身边，不跑也不跳。他接过纸巾，露出了甜甜的笑容，击杀率保证百分百。

带土认真地擦干了眼泪，并自觉地将纸巾扔进垃圾桶，扔完垃圾后他将兔子抱入怀中。

“说起来，你们在这里做什么呢？”他撸着兔子毛，一脸好奇地问。

“唔……做什么啊……”千手柱间就坐在带土的身边，他摸了摸下巴，沉吟片刻后说，“密室逃脱真人秀？”

说完后他还哈哈地笑起来，笑着笑着又沉默了，“不过不好笑就是了。”

“真人秀是什么？”带土一脸茫然，密室逃脱他有印象，但是真人秀他还是第一次听说。

“就是说除了去卫生间或者浴室，我们在这里做什么都有人看。”宇智波斑正坐在另一边整理东西——带土看见那都是些纸条——他随口解释说，然后抬起头眼神示意带土注意一直飘在他们附近的九个小圆球——除了带土，其他九个人，每人的身后都跟着一个，“那是直播摄像头。”

“直……播？”带土更茫然了。

“你连直播都不知道吗？”一个坐在不远处的、带土不认识的少年问，他看了看带土身上的衣服，撇了下嘴，“话说你身上的衣服……这么好的料子可不多见啊，而且衣服的衣襟和羽织上还绣着家纹——不过怎么左右的家纹不一样啊，两家家纹？家族合并？唔……你家不会是什么古老家族吧？”

带土想了想，好像他家确实是很古老的家族来着，于是他点了点头。

“好吧，那我理解了。”少年嘟囔了一句，虽然是嘟囔，但声音却一点都不小，“不谙世事的大少爷。”

“你是谁？”带土用疑问的眼神看着他。

少年开始自我介绍：“我是今岁鸣海，这是我的双胞胎姐姐今岁南枝。”

说着他拉了拉身边的少女，少女朝带土笑了笑。

“哇，难怪这位漂亮姐姐和你长得这么像。”带土眨眨眼，感叹地说。

“那是——”今岁鸣海得意起来。

“原来带土是古老家族的成员吗？”千手柱间想了想，有点震惊地问，“难道说你这是被绑架了？！”

带土认可地点头：“绑架吗？我也觉得。”

毕竟我看起来就很值钱。带土理所当然地想。

“那边的人！”宇智波斑整理好了手上的纸条，他拍了拍手，吸引所有人的注意力，然后他让坐在餐厅那边的人过来，“你们都坐过来，确认一下我们获得的线索。”

毋庸置疑的命令语气，但是所有人都乖觉地走到了宇智波斑的身边。

九个成人加上一个带土，围绕茶几坐着，茶几上是一堆乱七八糟的纸条和一些零零碎碎的物件，以及一个破旧的笔记本。

“我确定这位大少爷就是线索上说的人质。”今岁鸣海说，他的姐姐认可地点头。

“我也觉得，”有人附和道，“线索上面关于人质的描述和这个少年也很符合。”

“人质是指我吗？”带土好奇地问，“线索又是什么？”

千手柱间看了眼带土，然后微笑着说：“不如我们先给带土说明一下情况？”

没人有意见。

于是千手柱间组织了一下词汇，开始为带土做解释。

“是这样的，我们所有人都受邀参加了一个密室逃脱游戏的真人秀，因为奖励很丰厚我们就接受了邀请，今早来到了这座小岛上，结果我们来到这里没多久就出了问题。”

他说到这里神情有些严肃，“如果这是玩笑的话就实在是太恶劣了，这个密室逃脱根本就不是游戏——没有哪个游戏会真正的死人。”

“有人死了？”带土问。

千手柱间伸出手指朝他比了比，“我们刚到这里的时候，有11个人。”

可是这里只有九个人，带土明白了：“你们死了两个。”

“是啊，”柱间苦笑一声，“来参加真人秀的11人，不到半天的时间就死了2人，只剩下我们9个。”说到这里他看了带土一眼，“现在加上带土，我们有10个人了。”

“有什么区别呢。”今岁鸣海的声音幽幽响起，“能不能活着离开这座房子都是问题。”

今岁南枝伸手抽了自家弟弟一下：“别这么说话，吓死人了。”

带土看见他们之间除了柱间和斑，全都是一脸菜色。

有点惨，我觉得我能帮到他们，但是要不要帮呢？带土想。

“你好冷静哦。”有人这么对带土说。

“有吗？”带土歪了歪头，思考了一瞬后给出了回答，“因为都是我不认识的人吧。”

小少年的话听起来很冷漠，却让人无力反驳。

他们只能小声地嘟囔着“这就是有钱人吗”。

“说起来……”带土看向柱间和斑，“你们好像不怎么担心？”

“我还要回去开演唱会，没空担心。”宇智波斑冷酷地说。

“我还等着听斑的演唱会呢。”千手柱间理所当然地说。

其他人的目光不是没眼看就是一脸疲惫，看来是对这两人的发言已经见怪不怪了。

带土判断着，然后他又问：“你们两个是什么关系啊？”

“诶？”千手柱间挠挠头，用眼角瞄着宇智波斑，小心翼翼地说，“……我是斑的粉丝？从斑刚出道的时候我就开始追随他了。”

“挚友。”宇智波斑言简意赅。

行吧，我疑似的爸，和这个傻兮兮的黑长直，友达以上恋人未满。

话说我怎么那么清楚啊？而且一点都不觉得奇怪！带土震惊地想，随后他下意识地甩锅。

我会这么懂，都是笨卡卡整天看亲热天堂的错！

等等，笨卡卡是谁……？

……笨卡卡很重要，但是——

想不起来。

带土的脑袋开始痛起来，他皱了下眉，抿着唇，决定先按下不想，他抬起眼催促不知道什么原因在一脸傻笑的千手柱间：“人是怎么死的啊？还有密室，是指这座宅子吗？”

只有宇智波斑注意到了带土的异样，但是他没有说什么，只是暗暗记下，嘴上回答道：“公布完游戏规则后被电死了一个，上楼的时候摔死了一个。”

“密室是这栋别墅，我们需要在游戏时间内找到密码，然后开启大门。”千手柱间接上宇智波斑的话，“开门后就算是挑战成功，游戏结束。”

“然后我们就可以拿到奖金回家啦！”今岁鸣海插了一句话。

“摔死？”

电死的应该是挑战规则被咔嚓掉了，但是上楼的时候摔死？太惨了吧。

带土眨眨眼，问题如连珠炮一样冒出，“一定要开门吗？破窗出去不行吗？我刚才看了一下，这里的好像都是玻璃花窗吧？还有你们说这里是座岛，那么有船吗？游戏时间又有多长，是只有一天还是要住下来？食物和水够吗？有敌人吗？防身武器呢？”

原本想插入解释，充当可靠大哥哥的今岁鸣海听得头晕，他根本记不住带土问的所有问题，只能悻悻地放弃表现，呐呐地说：“你懂得好多啊……”

带土鄙夷地看了他一眼，一脸“这不是基础问题吗”的表情。

今岁南枝叹了口气，决定为弟弟挽尊，她轻声细语地解释：“那个人是因为走得比较急，楼梯又比较滑，他上楼的时候没站稳，结果后脑勺磕到了地上，然后人就没了。”她接着补充道，“而第一个人是因为想打开大门，结果大门通了高压电。”

再艺术委婉的修饰也掩盖不了摔死的那个人有多倒霉，不，也许不是倒霉，而是观察不仔细。带土记得他下楼的时候，经过的楼梯上面都铺了一些报纸和碎布料。

今岁南枝观察带土的表情，见他没什么表现，于是继续说：

“一定要开门是因为这栋别墅被安置了很多定时炸弹，在大门那里输入正确密码后大门会开启，炸弹也会停止计时，这是游戏结束的标志。如果破坏窗户炸弹就会被提前引爆，所以是不可以的。”

“船只的话在我们下岛的时候就返航了，一艘都没留下，通关后才会有船只过来接我们；游戏时间是三天，三天后没有通关别墅就会爆炸；厨房里有很充足的食物和瓶装水，水管的水也是通的。有没有敌人我不知道，我们到这里才过了几个小时，只探索了很小的一部分区域；武器的话这里到处都有，像是厨房里就有很多刀具。”

今岁南枝条理清晰地回答了带土的所有问题，带土朝她露出了灿烂的笑容。

“谢谢南枝姐姐。”

带土又看向宇智波斑，认真地问：“可以说说人质了吗？”

宇智波斑看向千手柱间。

千手柱间想了下说：“先从这栋别墅的背景开始说起吧。二十年前，一位叫做佐藤利的富商建造了这栋五层高的别墅，送给他的独女佐藤舞作为静养的地方，像是玻璃花窗、木质天花和地板，以及纯金装饰之类的这些元素，都是他女儿的喜好。”

他顿了顿，继续说，“佐藤舞身体不好，别墅建成后她一年会有半年都呆在这里，除了她以外，还有11个照顾她的佣人住在这里。在两年后、也就是十八年前的某一天，这栋别墅发生了一场悲剧。”

宇智波斑打断了千手柱间的话：“长篇大论就免了。十八年前，这栋别墅起了大火，当时住在这里的12个人全部死亡，后来的调查结果是烛台跌落意外失火导致的悲剧。”

“这是主办方给出的背景资料，我们的任务是找到十八年前的真相，再根据真相推断出密码，然后逃离密室。”宇智波斑语速极快，“一楼的厨房有烧焦的痕迹，在客厅找到了手电、一把没子弹的左轮手枪和一个家族徽章，二楼的主人房里有一本残缺的日记，佣人房里有一些破碎的纸条和半张纸，管家的房间里有两把钥匙，这两把钥匙打开了你在的房间。三楼我们还没去。”

“至于人质……”宇智波斑顿了顿，在桌上翻了翻，递给了带土半张纸，然后说：“人质的线索在佣人房里找到的这半张纸上，你先看看吧。”

带土拿到这张纸，手指下意识地摩挲了一下，泛黄的纸摸上去很光滑，不规则的边缘昭示着它是从哪里撕下来的，上面用钢笔写了好几段话，字迹有些匆忙，而且在边缘处断掉，估计是还有下半张纸作为线索。

带土辨认了一下上面写的是什么，然后“啧”了一声。

难道是灵异向的密室逃脱？不会有幽灵吧？

幽灵要怎么打啊？他又没有轮回眼。

……等等，轮回眼又是什么？

带土越想越茫然，他只好将注意力集中在纸上，小声地念了出来。

「十八年春去秋来，我之思念如海潮；世间诸事轮回往复，若是往日重现，我可否再见你？

你如白纸般无瑕，被恶魔劫作人质；我便做那恶魔，寻来无瑕的少年。

你被囚于空白之屋，仅有你最爱的花窗相伴；我便将他囚于空白之屋，让花窗与他相伴。」

看着关于“人质”的描述，短短一句，愣是让带土一阵恶寒。

虽然他觉得他超值钱的，但是绝对不是白纸一张啊，要是让笨卡卡知道了会被嘲笑的，他又不是前世那个叫佐助的愣小子——

带土怔了一下，随即若无其事地提问，试图转移自己的注意力。

“这是要我们重现十八年前的情景？”


	3. Chapter 3

【双节特辑】宇智波带土的奇妙之旅（串）

——————

比起解谜果然还是暴力破拆比较好吧？

4.

满堂寂静。

今岁鸣海颤巍巍地反驳：“虽然说人数和十八年前一样，可是我们已经死了两个人了，没法重现了吧？”

今岁南枝撸了一把弟弟的头发，眼睛往带土怀中的兔子那里瞄：“不一定要完全重现。”

“别拆我台啊姐。”今岁鸣海翻了个白眼，“不过话说回来，真要完全重现也不太可能吧？”

“如果真的全部重现，那真是太恐怖了……”另一边坐着的人小声说。

“……为什么你们要纠结这个？”带土默默提出自己的观点，“说到底，这只是那个主办方给出的设定吧？”

今岁鸣海沉默了：“也是哦……”

“虽然是这么说，但我们还是得按照设定行事。”千手柱间说到这里，开了个小小的玩笑，“人质都找到了，说不定主办方马上就要联络我们了呢。”

说完后他还笑了两声。

一些人捧场地笑了两声，但是他们看上去脸色都相当不好，非常的勉强和尴尬。

宇智波斑撑着脸，朝天翻了个白眼。

“……”

带土没笑，他没觉得这是个笑话，相反还非常有可能。

密室逃脱怎么可能不推进剧情呢？他不觉得主办方会让参与者毫无意义的死去——想必他这个“人质”的设定也是为了推进剧情而存在的。

绑架他这个很值钱的大少爷，应该很不容易吧？

带土一点都不觉得自己很容易被绑架——所以被花费大心思绑架的他，肯定有着相当重要的用途。

而如果他真的是个很容易被绑架的傻白甜……

那也是个像千手柱间一样的傻白甜。

虽然带土自身也不太明白，明明自己的老爹应该是宇智波斑才对——虽然宇智波斑并不认识他——但是为什么他会觉得要像也是像千手柱间，而不是宇智波斑？

“搞不懂……”带土纳闷地嘟囔，而且他的直觉告诉他……宇智波斑其实也挺傻白甜的。

“带土，你说什么？”千手柱间凑过来问。

“没什么。”带土摇了摇头，说他觉得宇智波斑傻白甜？

真要说出来绝对会被宇智波斑暴打的。

“铃铃铃——”

突兀又刺耳的铃声在空旷的大厅中响起，萦绕在所有人的耳中，穿透力极强。

所有人都被吓了一跳。

今岁鸣海被吓得跳了起来，他拍了拍胸口冷静了一下，然后重新坐下来，在姐姐的拍背安抚下，他扭头看向声源，声源处是一个很古老的欧式拨盘电话，正在响个不停。

而不巧的是，宇智波斑就坐在旁边，最近距离的被铃声荼毒。

带土艰难地维持住自己的表情，平复了想炸电话的心情，然后他看见宇智波斑拧了下眉头后就非常平静地接起了电话。

“有话快说。”宇智波斑的声音非常冷酷无情。

生气了。

带土和千手柱间不约而同地想到。

有点害怕。

他们又想。

电话那头的声音传递过来，是经过变声器处理的声音，没有任何辨识度。

电话那头只说了三句话。

“本密室为灵异向密室，本日十八点后客厅安全区作废。”

“恭喜你们成功找到人质。”

“人质心跳停止，密室就会爆炸。”

说完电话立刻就被挂断了。

宇智波斑拧起眉，瞥了一眼手表上的时间。

今岁鸣海“唰”地看向客厅悬挂的时钟。

当前时间：16:39

今岁鸣海转向自己的姐姐，如丧考妣：“六点后是有鬼的意思吗？”

“我们还有不到一个半小时的时间是安全的。”今岁南枝冷静地说。

带土听到后面两句话，脸色一变。

对方承认了他确实是人质，但是为什么说他的心跳停止，密室就会爆炸？

对方是怎么确定他的心跳的？

带土闭上眼睛，开始检查自己的身体内部。

没有异常，他的心脏位置也没有多出什么乱七八糟的东西。

他睁开了眼睛，陷入了困惑。

难道是对方在虚张声势？

就在带土低着头沉思的时候，宇智波斑站起来，长腿一迈径直往楼梯走去。

“我去搜查，你们别跟上来，碍事。”

“斑！等等我！”

千手柱间从沙发上蹦起来，然后疾步跟上他。

宇智波斑听到他的声音后等了等，直到千手柱间接近他并抓住了他的手腕，才开始重新迈步。

很快两人就一前一后的消失在众人的眼中。

两个摄像机也追着他们消失不见。

今岁鸣海呆愣愣地“欸”了一声，喃喃道：“大佬走了，那我们干嘛啊？”

今岁南枝看向其他人，那些人凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕了一会，统一决定了要在这里苟到晚上六点。

“万一探索的时候有东西冒出来怎么办？宇智波斑和千手柱间又不和我们在一起。”

有人面对着今岁鸣海看傻子的目光，这么说着，理直气壮。

带土抬起头撇了他们一眼，无声地嗤笑，他撸了一把兔子毛，也站起来，往楼梯那边走去。

在他踏上第一个阶梯的时候，今岁鸣海就回过神来，拉着姐姐南枝急急忙忙地追了上去。

“欸欸欸等等我们！你可是重要的人质！安全第一啊！！！”今岁鸣海慌乱地大喊，“你要是出事了我们就要上天了！”

字面意思上的上天——被炸上天。

带土背对着他们翻了个白眼，但是身后跟上两个人也没什么，于是他等了等，得到了一个喜极而泣的今岁鸣海和一个一脸无奈的今岁南枝。

小带土成功组队了呢。

宇智波斑和千手柱间不知道去哪里了，带土漫无目的地带着两个队友随意走动着，竟然一次都没有和那两人偶遇过。

最后他们一行人兜兜转转，走上了三楼。

“这栋房子给人的感觉真糟糕啊。”今岁鸣海嘀咕着，“而且我怎么老觉得它破破烂烂的？”

今岁南枝也点头，然后推测：“可能是因为修复过？刚才经过的时候我看到了很多火烧过的痕迹。”

“背景资料里不就是说有过一场大火吗。”

带土说话间单手推开了一个房间的门，带土收回手的时候，手指上蹭下了一片焦黑的碎屑。

他看了眼这个看起来很新的房门，又看了看手指上的痕迹，挑了下眉，干脆走了进去。

这应该是一间书房，倒塌的书柜和破破烂烂的桌椅，这里似乎在大火之后并没有修复过。

带土还闻到了浓烈的气味，像是火刚刚被扑灭的时候的那种气味，很恶心。

身后跟着进来的姐弟两人已经用手捂着口鼻了。

坍塌书柜对面的墙上，立着一块巨大的落地镜，不同于破旧的其他物件，这块镜子是如此的崭新和格格不入，它奢华的欧式镜框甚至闪烁着金子的光泽。

镀金的，不是纯金。

带土只瞄了一眼就知道了。

带土走过去，然后抬起头来，看着这面高大的落地镜，就在他的目光聚焦在镜子上面的时候，原本照出他们镜像的镜子表面发生了变化。

他们的镜像消退下去，随之展现的是一座大宅。

大宅是日式的庭院，和这个地方的场景完全不一样，庭院里面有一个白色短发戴着口罩的少年，远方甚至还有一个炸毛和一个顺毛的模糊影子。

带土一看到那个少年就立刻确认了，这就是那个很重要的——笨卡卡。

“哇好大的宅子，这个少年是谁啊？”今岁鸣海凑过来，满脸好奇，“他的白发看起来很软的样子，而且和带土君差不多大欸。”

也就是说他们看到的是同样的场景吗？

带土判断着。

“他是笨卡卡，还有你离远点。”带土立刻伸手拦住了今岁鸣海凑近的动作，“要是被拉进了镜子里我可不会救你。”

今岁鸣海一顿，一个蹦起，然后火速退后，背部都要贴到门上了。

他一脸惊恐地盯着这面镜子，说话都结巴了：“被被被、拉、拉进去？！带土君你别开玩笑QAQ”

“灵异场景里不是很常见的吗？被拉进镜子里或者有东西从镜子里出来。”带土随口说道。

他移开目光，观察着镜子的边缘，还走了走，移动到镜子的侧边。

镜子的背面和墙连在了一起，而且他侧着看镜子的时候，镜子不是平面，有些些微的起伏，仿佛是微起波澜的水面。

如果不是带土眼力过人，这些小小的异常并不会被发现，它的起伏实在是太轻微了。

大概是一个小高潮的点吧，这毕竟是个密室逃脱游戏。

怀中的兔子突然叫了几声。

带土回过神来，他回到镜子的前面，深深地看了镜子里的少年一眼，然后头也不回地离开了。

开什么玩笑，他的笨卡卡才不会在这个镜子里呢。

今岁鸣海离开前回头看了一眼那面镜子，镜子里的少年抬起眼看过来，口罩的面有了些拉扯——可能是在笑，而他的眼中满是深沉的恶意。

今岁鸣海吓了一跳，连忙把头扭回去，紧跟着带土。

5.

晚上六点整。

带土抱着小兔子，准时地出现在了客厅。

他一副大少爷作态地扬起了下巴，矜贵优雅地说：“本少爷饿了，你们谁会做饭？”

留在客厅的人都面面相觑，看他们的表情带土就知道没一个人会做饭。

带土失望地叹了口气。

“我会哟～”

千手柱间的声音在带土的身后响起，带土侧身看过去，宇智波斑和千手柱间两人正踏下最后一层楼梯。

他们也很准时地回到了这里。

今岁鸣海茫然了：“不是说六点客厅没有安全区作用了吗？”

带土朝他翻了个优雅的白眼，鄙夷地说：“客厅和餐厅厨房都连在一起，不回来怎么吃饭？”

今岁鸣海：“……是这样啊。”

带土不再搭理他，而是一脸期待地看向千手柱间：“你会做甜口的东西吗？”

千手柱间挠头：“你怎么跟斑一个口味啊，我会啊，只是要看厨房的糖够不够了。”

“哦——”带土拉长了音调，毫不客气地吩咐他，“那你快去看看，然后做饭。”

千手柱间听话地去了厨房鼓捣起来。

宇智波斑看着他的背影哼笑一声，然后对带土说：“四楼有客房，我看了看，有十间能睡人。”

带土点点头，然后说：“那我睡你们隔壁。”他说到这里确认了一下，“你们住一间对吧？”

宇智波斑点头了。

于是带土满意地再说了一遍：“我睡你们隔壁屋。”

虽说客厅安全区作废了，但是他们却没有遇到什么灵异事件。

因为过于轻松，他们反而很乐观地随便挑了个房间睡觉。

只有今岁鸣海还记着镜子的事，拉着姐姐睡在了带土的隔壁屋。

晚上没发生什么特别的事情。

最起码带土什么都没听见。

第二天早上，不知道是因为认床还是这地方太差劲，抱着兔子翻来覆去就是睡不着的带土冷着一张小脸，直接敲开了宇智波斑的房门，让他把众人集合。

宇智波斑驱使了千手柱间去逐一敲门，却发现出事了。

昨天晚上悄无声息的死了两个人，加上带土，他们只剩八个人了。

人群稀稀拉拉，恐惧开始蔓延。

带土拧起眉，站在宇智波斑的旁边，一脸的低气压。

“别管他们怎么死的了。”带土打断了他们情绪的酝酿，无情地说，“我有办法离开。”

只要开一下须佐能乎就好了，反正这里的爆炸是打不破须佐防御的。

所有人都看向这位大少爷，多数人都是一脸不相信的表情。

带土有点不耐烦了：“我要回家，笨卡卡还在等我，我才没那么多时间等你们解完谜出去。”

这破地方睡都睡不好，人又死得快，他才不要继续呆下去！

千手柱间和宇智波斑对视一眼，宇智波斑勾唇，一脸兴味地问他：“这可是座孤岛，你打算怎么做？”

“你的话肯定有联系外头的吧？”带土先问了句，他需要确认一件事。

其他人一脸震惊地看向宇智波斑。

宇智波斑点了点头，然后说：“昨晚联系了，他们说有雾挡着，进不来。”

“也就是有船咯，那就行了。”带土放下心来，“这里有结界，进不了很正常。”

“结界？”千手柱间叹了口气，“果然是这种非正常的东西吗。”然后他又好奇起来，“带土难道是什么阴阳师世家？”

带土歪头，想了想。

“好像……不是？”他迟疑地说，“我不太记得了，但应该和阴阳师没关系。”

“你失忆了？”宇智波斑问，语气笃定。

带土点头，这本来就是件很容易发现的事情，更别说是观察细致的宇智波斑了，想到这里，他看了眼千手柱间，这人肯定也知道，但就是喜欢问东问西。

恶趣味。他哼了声，扭回头看宇智波斑。

“？”千手柱间一脸茫然。

“失忆？！草，不说为什么斑先生能联系外面了，毕竟他一直给我种无所不能的感觉。”今岁鸣海没法保持沉默了，他绝望地对姐姐说，“就说带土吧，为什么失忆了也懂这么多？这就是天才吗？”

“大概呢。”今岁南枝温温柔柔地说，“不像鸣海，没失忆也什么都记不住。”

“姐？！”今岁少年瞪大了眼睛，迅速枯萎。

带土兴致盎然地看他们的互动，心情好了那么一点，就是更加想念笨卡卡了。

虽然还记不起笨卡卡是谁，但带土就是想见他，想跟他说话，想跟他分享自己的经历。

于是带土对宇智波斑说：“我能保证你们不被炸药炸死。”

“防御手段吗……”宇智波斑沉思片刻，说，“那你跟我来。”

“要去那个房间吗？”千手柱间眼睛一亮。

宇智波斑嗯了声。

“我现在对幕后黑手一肚子火，不解决不舒坦。”说着他向带土伸出手。

带土抓住了他的手指，斑的手一翻，将他的手握在手中，一马当先地往楼上走去。


	4. Chapter 4

【双节特辑】宇智波带土的奇妙之旅（下）

——————

在绝对的实力面前没有解决不了的事情

6.

宇智波斑牵着带土，去到了别墅顶层的阁楼。

其他人左看看右看看，也一并跟了上去。

阁楼就是普通的阁楼，要说有什么特殊的地方，除了完全没有处理过的火烧痕迹以外，也就是房屋正中的留声机，和正在播放的唱片吧。

“放的是什么？”带土问。

“罗密欧和朱丽叶。”宇智波斑回答他，“很出名的悲剧。”

带土眨眨眼，也就是说这是线索咯。

“不过现在重点不是这个啦。”千手柱间指了指阁楼的窗户，让带土去看，“你从这里看外面。”

带土依言看过去。

“哇、哦。”带土语调平平地感叹，“活火山。”

不过没问题，须佐能乎可以抵御。

从窗户往外看过去，呈现在带土目前的，毫无疑问地是一座正在往外面冒着火花的活火山。

看起来就像是随时都会喷发的状态。

带土若有所思：“难怪我一直觉得有点热……”

“怎么可能！”今岁鸣海趴在了窗户边上，一脸不可置信，“我们登岛的时候明明没看见有山！更别说是活火山了！”

带土鄙夷地看了他一眼：“结界都有了，放个障眼法也很容易吧？”

千手柱间补充说：“毕竟要是看见了活火山，我们估计就不会登岛了呢。”

“也、也是。”今岁鸣海被说服了。

“活火山就在附近随时都会喷发，你们还真是淡定地去睡觉了啊。”带土收回视线，啧啧两声。

宇智波斑哼笑一声：“不睡又能怎样，又没办法立刻离开。”

千手柱间问：“带土能防御爆炸的话，火山喷发也可以吗？”

距离太近了，这里的爆炸十有八九会引爆活火山，火山喷发造成的危害，没人会想体验的。

带土计算了一下火山喷发后的情况，大概……也就和连续的尾兽炮差不多吧，不过温度的提高和能污染整个天空的灰烬都挺麻烦的，不过好在他有万能的须佐能乎，不仅会飞，还可以阻隔灰烬以及远离热源……实在不行还可以神威转移。

“可以。”带土思考完毕，笃定地说。

“是吗。不过比起逃离，我更想解决幕后黑手。”

宇智波斑对这个如果没有意外发生就必死的局一肚子怒火。

“离开再说吧。”千手柱间安抚道，“我也会和斑一起找出对方的。”

宇智波斑点了点头，不说话了。

“那我直接动手咯？”带土举了举怀中兔子的小爪子，象征性地问了一下。

“我、我们要做些什么吗？”今岁鸣海抱紧了姐姐的手颤巍巍地问。他实在是有点害怕了。

——毕竟那可是爆炸欸！是爆炸欸！

“哦～！你们啊……”带土左手握拳敲右手掌心，兔子动了动，稳稳地窝在他的臂弯里，红彤彤的眼珠子看向那些一直跟着众人的摄像球。

“你们离我近一点吧。”带土说。

今岁鸣海立刻拉着姐姐靠了过去，就差贴上带土的小身躯了。

“太近了，离远点。”带土嫌弃地说。

兔子跳上带土的肩膀，叫了两声。

带土想了想，才毫无干劲地慢吞吞结印，朝那些围成了一圈对聚集在一起的众人实施全方位无死角拍摄的摄像球们，放了一圈火遁。

“火遁-豪火球之术。”

带土连喊招式名都如此的慢吞吞，宇智波斑和千手柱间看着他的动作，觉得有点熟悉。

……好像，在哪里见过类似的动作。

火光过后，摄像球跌落在地，燃烧的焦味扑鼻而来。

今岁鸣海目瞪口呆：“火遁……这就是传说中的忍术吗？！”

“是吧？”带土也不太清楚自己为什么会这些东西，看来他不只是个有钱人家的小少爷啊。

“铃铃铃——”

刺耳的电话铃声从一楼传达到阁楼来了，这穿透能力着实恐怖。

带土揉了揉耳朵，啧了声：“吵死了。”

“带土、带土君！”今岁鸣海尖叫起来，和电话铃来了个二重唱，“有鬼啊——！！！”

带土的额头跳了跳：“吵死了，闭嘴。”

今岁鸣海立刻捂住了嘴巴，只是手指一直指着一个地方，他指向的墙壁方向有一个模糊的影子飘出来。

房子似乎在震动着，来自什么办法的各种声音压迫着在场人员的神经，而留声机原本播放着的「罗密欧与朱丽叶」也像是卡了壳一样断断续续的，最后甚至变成了一道低沉的声音。

『咔啦咔啦、请、咔啦、继续……解密……否则…立刻……引爆……咔啦咔啦、』

“本少爷不解了！”被各种声音吵到烦躁的带土冷声说，“都给我靠过来！”

所有人立刻靠近带土。

房子突然大震，爆炸声也陆陆续续的响起。

因为带土的不配合，别墅被干净俐落的引爆了。

“——须佐能乎！”带土的眼瞳瞬间变化了，变成了红色的眼珠中黑色勾玉的图案转出来，然后又在旋转中变形，连成了三个镰刀状的图案。

只有上半身显现出来的须佐能乎将所有人都纳在了保护范围内，带土操纵着须佐，须佐双手握着大剑，直接一个横挑，就挑飞了一半别墅。

轰鸣声依旧继续着，不仅是别墅，这个岛上的其他地方也被放置了不少爆炸物，现在也都一一被引爆。

连环爆炸不是带土关注的重点，他的重点是——

——活火山喷发了。

在这电光石火的短时间内发生的一连串的事件下，除了只带了点惊讶和若有所思的千手柱间和宇智波斑，其他人都噤若寒蝉。

带土估算了一下火山的喷发程度，补全了只有半个的须佐能乎，直接飞上了高空，在宇智波斑指出方向之后，他看到了在远处海域的船只。

他操控在须佐能乎往那边而去，身后是炙热喷发的火山。

7.

船只早在直播中发现火山之后就急退了数百海里，由于不知道阻挡结界的范围有多大，在估算之下，他们还是尽量远离了岛屿。

如果火山喷发，不仅有着炙热的高温和足以致命的灰霾，还有被倾倒的熔浆引发的海啸。

事实证明他们的决定是正确的，如果不是离得足够远，他们的船只会在顷刻之间沉海。

“斑大人！”宇智波火核站在甲板上，一看到须佐能乎落地，他就冲了过来，一脸欣喜若狂的表情，“太好了！斑大人安全无事！”

“尼桑！”一个影子闪过，宇智波泉奈扑过去，抱住了宇智波斑，“尼桑我好担心你啊！”

“没事了，泉奈。”宇智波斑摸了摸弟弟的头发，安抚道。

另一边千手柱间也嚎哭着抱住了自家一脸冷酷无情的弟弟：“扉——间——”

实际上也非常担心自家兄长的千手扉间伸手挡住了千手柱间蹭过来的脸，面无表情地数落道：“阿尼甲你要反省！不要再随随便便的跟来这种诡异的地方了！”

“柱间大人没事真的是太好了。”一旁的千手桃华一脸欣喜，“扉间大人这两天都急得没睡觉！”

“桃华！”扉间喝止她的揭短。

“真的吗扉间？哥哥我好高兴呜呜呜——”柱间更激动了，他的熊抱差点没让扉间的肋骨断掉。

“看来事情是解决了。”

那个是宇智波泉奈，然后这个好像是……宇智波火核？那边的是千手扉间和千手桃华……

带土散去了须佐能乎看着这些劫后余生的人，随着熟悉面孔的增加，带土感觉到自己的记忆也趋于完整。

他想起了一切。

“谢谢！带土！”千手柱间跑到带土的身前，蹲下来握住了他的手，“如果带土有什么需要帮忙的地方一定要跟我们说！无论是我还是斑，都会尽自己所能帮助你的！”

“回报吗？”宇智波带土抽回了自己的手，把肩膀上的小兔子塞给了千手柱间，然后后退了几步打量着他们，勾起了嘴角，“我没什么需要帮忙的地方，兔子就交给你们了，还有……”

他意有所指地说：“梦境再美好，也是不能忽略现实的。回去吧，无论是你，还是那边那个老头子。”

千手柱间抱着兔子茫然地眨眨眼，然后和走过来的宇智波斑对视了一眼，再看向带土。

“带土，你这是什么意思呢？”他不明所以地问。

“这种事自己想啊笨蛋老爸。”带土哼笑一声，红底黑纹的镰刀花纹在他的眼中旋转着，“我要回去了。”

一个扭曲的漩涡在他的面前成型。

“啊，带土君！”今岁鸣海急急忙忙地跑过来，“谢谢你救了我们！”

带土停顿了下，看了他一眼：“不用谢，毕竟你很有趣。”

欸？难道是因为他有趣所以才关照他的吗？今岁鸣海有点茫然。

今岁南枝托着腮感叹：“没想到鸣海这种冒冒失失的性格也能救命呢。”

“混蛋老头子也有缘再见咯～”宇智波带土用那双万花筒写轮眼看着宇智波斑，“——神威！”

漩涡瞬间成型，带土也瞬间消失在漩涡里。

“带土的眼睛……”千手柱间抱着兔子苦思冥想，“那个花纹……怎么感觉好像在哪里见过……”

不是镰刀形状的……而是更加复杂且瑰丽的图案……

宇智波斑停留在原地有点失神。

那双眼睛……他好像知道那是什么……

8.

“这怎么可能……人质只是个普通的小少爷啊？”黑暗中有人癫狂地自言自语，“不对不对……人质的和服款式换了！之前居然没发现不对……难道是影子替身……？可恶可恶可恶！！！可恶的宇智波！！！”

船上，暂时休整好的宇智波斑问宇智波火核：“有查到什么吗？”

跟上来的千手柱间也一脸好奇。

宇智波火核说：“已经查到幕后黑手了，这是针对千手和宇智波的谋杀。我们和千手联合，已经封锁了周边一公里的范围。”

“很好，我和柱间亲自过去会会对方。”宇智波斑狰狞地笑了起来。

“但是关于那个叫带土的少年……我们没有查到什么消息……”宇智波火核又说，“只能知道他不是真正的带土，真正的带土现在正在宇智波本家被保护着。”

“是吗……果然是个宇智波啊，被保护的那个带土是什么情况？”

“他是宇智波富岳的堂弟，父母在前几年因事故意外去世了，现在是由他们的奶奶菜奈长老在照顾着。”

“嗯……”宇智波斑沉思了一会说，“监护权移到我这里来，我要收养他。”

宇智波火核愣了一下：“是！”

那个小鬼，刚开始的时候叫他哆桑来着，然后离开前又叫了柱间笨蛋老爸……

“呵，居然敢叫我老头子……”宇智波斑冷笑一声，“你好样的，带土。”

9.

使用了神威转移空间之后，不明原因突然打了个喷嚏的宇智波带土发现……

他又掉进了兔子洞。

“靠！”宇智波带土气急败坏。

10.

在坑坑洼洼的兔子洞里旋转着失重坠落相当一段时间后，宇智波带土终于掉出了兔子洞。

带土摔落在地滚了两滚，他爬起来，看着熟悉的庭院，热泪盈眶。

“回来了……”

“带土？”刚训练回来的卡卡西看着他一身的泥，“你……这是去泥地里滚了一圈吗？怎么还哭鼻子了？”

“不是，只是掉洞里了，还有我没哭！”带土吸了吸鼻子解释说，他慢吞吞地去洗了个澡，回来后和卡卡西坐在了回廊上看深秋的红叶飘落。

带土沉默了一会，还是跟小伙伴分享了自己的意外旅途：“卡卡西我跟你说啊……”

“带土……你居然还摔失忆了吗？”听完故事后卡卡西的第一关注点是这个。

“那是不可抗力造成的！不是摔的！”带土恼羞成怒，“但是我离开前就想起来了！”

“哦～”卡卡西意味深长地应了声，然后有点遗憾，“不过有点可惜啊，没能知道那个密室的剧本。”

听起来好像挺好玩的样子。

“大概是什么全灭玩家去献祭以复活对方的剧本吧，”带土打了个哈欠，抱住了卡卡西昏昏欲睡，“毕竟是灵异向的。”

“那个兔子是怎么回事啊？”卡卡西撸了把他的头发，又问了。

“不知道～改天问问星守吧，她肯定知道。”带土抱着卡卡西的身体一歪，然后就挟着卡卡西躺了下来，声音越来越低，“笨卡卡我好困哦……先…睡一…会……zZZ——”

“我是抱枕吗……？”卡卡西叹着气，还是任由小伙伴抱着不撒手。

瞌睡是会传染的，渐渐的，卡卡西也合眼睡着了。

阳光倾泻下，古老的宅院里，带土和卡卡西在回廊上呼呼大睡，和睡得规规矩矩的卡卡西不同，睡得四仰八叉的带土衣服下摆都被掀了起来露出了小肚皮，直到宇智波斑和千手柱间走过来为两人盖上了一叠薄被，才避免了带土睡醒后感冒的结局。

第二天，实在是对兔子在意得不得了的卡卡西拖着完全不在意的带土去问了星守，并附带贡品：带土的红豆糕。

“所以我才不想来……”失去了一碟红豆糕的宇智波带土嘟嘟囔囔非常不情愿。

“兔子？”听他们说完之后，任性妄为的神明晃了晃手中的甜品小叉子，“那大概是某种思念的集合体吧～为了救人才把带土送过去了。”

面对卡卡西疑惑的眼神，她笑了笑，只是如此说道：“那个世界不仅是真实存在的，也是无限月读世界呢。”

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贤十的卡卡西懵逼了，不过他对比着带土的态度，也很快就明白了（x  
> hhhh写到了十二月www不过起码没跨年！  
> 是个没头没尾不明所以的小故事！（迫真


End file.
